Reach Out & Touch Me
by sleep on stars
Summary: All the fan’s screams were muffled, the flashing cameras slowed and with the brush of a hand against hers, her pulse shot to the roof. Lightening struck her heart. Oneshot xx Niley


_And all I need is to feel you  
Reach out & touch me_

MTV Music Awards. Something that came around once a year. Something Miley looked forward to. Something that gave her a chance to show the fans how hard she had been working lately. Something … she now dreaded.

"Your dress is gorgeous" Justin whispered into her ear as they drove along the highway in her black limo. Miley sighed mentally, he had already told her that five times that day.

"Thank you" she surrendered to his praise, adding a small smile to satisfy him.

He returned her smile with his own and then placed his hand on her knee lightly. Thunder shook her nerves at his touch. It was a quick high which faded faster than it had appeared. She placed her hand on top of his and sighed contently.

Content. That's what she was. She was content with her career, her love life, her family, her friends. But, she was tired of being content …

To her, the word "content" made her feel dull and boring. She didn't want those things.

She wanted to feel alive again. Vibrant colors had once laced their way through her personality, weaving in and out of her smile and shining through her eyes.

Now her eyes glistened like the stars did at night with the dark blue as the contrast. It was a beautiful color, but she wanted the dawn. She wanted the color of the aqua blue ocean when the sun broke surface and radiated its fiery red and orange flames.

She would have to settle for the night now. The day would soon come … soon.

"Come on baby doll" Tish's voice pulled Miley out of her taunting thoughts, "It's time to rock and roll"

Miley bit her lip, thinking; couldn't they just pull an Elvis?

"I'm a little worried about her" Tish whispered in Billy Ray's ears, it was almost low enough for Miley not to hear, but she heard. Her mother had been analyzing every face and move she made for the past week. Her mother's reasoning? She had no clue.

Deciding to put her mother's good will before hers, she removed Justin's hand from her knee and forced a smile on her face, "Let's rock and roll mama" she laughed softly.

An unidentified man opened the door from the outside and offered his hand to her; Miley thanked him as she stepped out of the limo; denying his hand politely. If she could run up and down a stage for four hours then she could step out of a limo by herself.

The cameras and screaming started, sending her pulse into a frenzy. "MILEY!" girls' voices shrieked, how she hated and loved their voices at the same time. Tish was next to her in a flash, pushing her along toward the blinding lights.

"E! News here with Miley Cyrus looking as lovely as ever!" Ryan's co-host, Giuliana Rancic, smiled while sticking the microphone into Miley's face. Miley tried to take a step back discreetly.

"Thank you" Miley laughed.

"So you're announcing here tonight?" Giuliana asked.

Miley nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, for the best single of the year… I have to keep it hush, hush though" she smiled brightly.

"No little hints you could-" Giuliana's voice faded off into the back of Miley's head. All the fan's screams were muffled, the flashing cameras slowed and with the brush of a hand against hers, her pulse shot to the roof.

Lightening struck her heart.

For a moment, dawn broke the horizon and the clear, aqua blue water seeped into her irises. A breath of fresh air…

Her eyes searched for the person that had just touched her. Her eyes darkening and brightening at the same time as they locked on the back of the boy's head. "Miley …" her mother's voice broke her out of her trance. Miley grunted something to signal she was still here; she just needed to hold onto the feeling for a little longer.

"That's all we need" Giuliana eyed her oddly. What she would have given to have Ryan there interviewing her instead, he would have understood. Tish linked her arm with Miley's and walked along the carpet as Billy Ray, Brandi and Justin trailed behind the two.

Miley's eyes never left the back of the boy's head.

**xx**

Inside, Miley sat next to her mother as Taylor Swift sat two seats down from her. The two waved at each other; laughing at each others antics. Miley stuck her tongue out at the blonde as Taylor went cross eyed. For the past 45 minutes, she had tried to ignore the sickening feeling in her stomach. It was sickening because it was pulling her towards the one thing she had been trying to stay away from for more then half a year. It was break so many stars were mingling with each other. She could see _them_ talking with Selena and Ashley. _Them _smiling their little smiles. _Them _acting as if …

Wait.

1 … 2 … where was the third? Where was the second youngest?

"Kid Rock, backstage, discussing the importance of a good quality guitar" Taylor muttered under her breath, trying to make it come out as a cough as she slid into the empty seat on the other side of Miley. Miley knitted her eyebrows together, confused, "What are you talking about?" Taylor rolled her eyes, "Stop acting as if you don't know and don't care, go mess him up!" she laughed.

Clearly, Taylor had gotten the wrong impression. That Miley had wanted to fight with Nick, demand an apology, seek all the reasons why he did what he did; but that was far from what she wanted to do at the moment. "Yeah, right" Miley nodded her head as she pounced from her seat and made her way towards backstage.

**xx**

Just as Taylor promised, he was there. However, he was no longer talking to Kid Rock. It was now Demi. Of course it was …

"And that's when Madison thought it would be the perfect time to stick Mr. Potato Head into the dryer" Demi finished her story. Nick was smiling at her, trying to suppress his laughter. "Funny, Frankie did the same thing last week" he shook his head.

"Evil geniuses, that's what they are" Demi chuckled.

Demi and Miley were actually on speaking terms. They had civil conversations, flashed each other genuine smiles and even had a couple inside jokes. Only a couple though.

Miley had to think this through, she only had one chance to get this right and if he didn't look – game over.

Sneaking around Carrie Underwood and John Mayer, she circled Demi and Nick entirely.

Reaching the door to the back lot, Miley pressed her back up against it. Calmly she lifted her head and searched for his eyes.

"Dallas flipped when she found her blue tank ripped because of Mr. Potato Head's eye…"

_And almost as if fate…  
_  
Nick looked past Demi's shoulder to see if anyone had come looking for him yet...

_He looked._And that's when she knew he'd follow. Keeping direct eye contact with him, she pushed her body against the door and slipped throughout the back.

She waited against the brick back wall, hoping he'd follow. Her breath was shaky, she had no clue what she was doing or what would happen. If he didn't chase after her now, then he was obviously one of the biggest cowards in America. It was now dark outside and the stars were shining brightly. Damn them and their light. Where was the sun? Stupid moon trying to steal the sun's glory.

The two doors opened and then closed. He came.

Inhaling a sharp breath, she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards him. He stood in front of the doors, hands in his pockets and staring at her intently, yet shyly at the same time.

Neither spoke. Neither tried to think of something to say. They just stood there, staring.

Miley had been playing with her fingers non stop. She suddenly ripped her hands from each other and let them dangle by her sides. Miley opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Silence sliced through her nerves and finally hit a breaking point. Her hand reached out towards his pocket where his hand was hiding. "Miley…" he started. She shook her head, bringing her free hand's index finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. She then reached for his wrist and pulled his hand out, lacing her fingers through his. Shock waves were sent through her body, almost as if lightening struck. She was getting that high again. Her drug addiction was returning.

She would have to go to rehab after this.

Taking his hand, she brought it to her cheek, rubbing it against her soft cheeks. "Are you ok?" his eyes showed concern; even in the dimly lit sky she could see that.

After all the things he's done to her, all the things he could have said to her, he chooses those words.

Ha. She would laugh. However, she wasn't feeling too humorous at the moment.

"I have a problem…" she started. She dropped her hand to her side that she had been using to keep his hand by her cheek; he kept his hand there, caressing her soft skin. "What is it?" he asked. Oh how she wanted to punch him, crush his dreams of ever finding love again, make him feel some type of pain, any kind. But then he looked into her eyes and she felt the sun's rays of beauty shine down on her pale skin.

"You can solve it" she insisted. His eyebrows lowered, confused. "Miley, what's going on? Why'd you use our old signal game to tell me to come out here? Why would you even want to talk to me or look at me anyway?"

She smiled, he remembered.

And so she slid her thin arms up his chest and around his shoulders, wrapping them tightly around his body. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The aqua blue slowly seeped back into her irises, the sun slowly rose over the ocean …

Nick stood there motionless for a moment, then gently slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head, "I'm here to help"

Day broke.

* * *

**Suprise! Spur of the moment kind of thing. It's funny ... I think I get more inspired to write when I'm in school. Now that I'm off break I'm more in the mood to write. Weird..**

Review pretty please!

xxEmilyKearsexx


End file.
